Mama's Boy
by Tashwampa
Summary: Percy's mom asks him to get her a few strange grocery items!


**AN: I just got his idea reading a fanfic about Camp Jupiter reading the first PJ book. It reminded ,e how much of a mam's boy Percy is. Hence the title.**

"Percy! Where are you?" Percy's mom called, her voice just the slightest bit worried. After the Titan War, she was constantly making sure she knew where he was. At his age you'd think it would embarrass him but it only reminded him how much she loved him. He knew right now, though she might be a little disappointed that he's not cleaning his room. In fact he was just talking to Annabeth on the phone. They did that a lot lately. He'd just gotten a phone in his room (it wasn't anything special it was the kind with a cord long enough to strangle a chimera) and both of them took advantage of it by talking endlessly. Seeing as they were across the country from each other, they e-mailed, called whatever they could. He told Annabeth to hold on and went to see what his mom needed.

"Mom?" He asked to get her attention. She was writing on a piece of paper and he saw that the fridge and some of the cabinets were open. He could already figure out what it was she wanted.

"Yes, Percy, could you please get some groceries for me? I need to keep writing my novel and Paul's grading papers right now." she said. So naturally he told her he would. He took the list and his eyebrows rose when he saw the size of it. It was at least six inches long. He smiled though and took it. His mom gave him some grocery money, and some for a cab. He went back to my room, and picked up the phone.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes Seaweed Brain?" her distracted tone was kind of adorable. He smiled.

"I have to go get some groceries for my mom. I'll call you back later when I get back though, okay?" he told her.

He heard her sigh with disappointment, and heard her pulling out her blueprints. The way she was working on the design for Olympus he hoped those Gods would be grateful.

"Okay, that's fine. Happy shopping, mama's boy." she teased, before hanging up. He laughed and grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, kissing his mom's cheek. He figured he'd save some money by walking to the store and getting a cab on the way back. It was about six blocks to the nearest store and he went there. The list was pretty basic for the first three inches or so.

_`Two loaves of bread, twenty-four eggs, one gallon of milk, three pounds of ground beef...pumpkin..'_

"Wait what?" he murmured when he saw the last one. A pumpkin. In the beginning of September. They didn't even make jack-o-lanterns. I mean, where would they put them? He continued dodging people without thinking. The item that was a few things down though, _really_ confused him.

"Wasabi? What in the-?" He cut himself off when he walked by some small elderly women. This list was getting beyond weird. He couldn't even guess what that was. He knew this was a pretty stupid idea he was about to do, but he figured a few seconds would guarantee his safety.

He pulled out Paul's cellphone, which his mom had all but forced in my hand when I left.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked. She sounded a little irritated. He chuckled.

"Hey, Annabeth. Funny story, uh, true story. I'm here with this list and I don't know what something is. Could you help me out?" he pleaded hear could almost hear the smile and eye roll from here.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?"

"It's uh, wanabi." he said uncertainly.

"What? Don't you mean wasabi?"

"Uh, that thing." he said. She chuckled.

"It's a Japanese spice. It's really hot. Why are you calling on a cellphone? Haven't you had enough fighting for now?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't buy something when I don't know what it is. Anyway, I gotta go, before some monsters show up." he said. He said goodbye again and hung up. He wandered in the store looking for everything. It was damn hard to find a pumpkin at this time and he gave up. He glanced back at the list determined to get the next thing to make up for the lack of pumpkin. He nearly choked on his surprise.

Cotton fabric. What? That's not even food! Since when did she ever buy her own silk fabric? He shook his head and glanced down again. Broom? Why? They already had a broom, so what could she possibly want it for? It was not long before he needed to call Annabeth again. This time he called from the store's phone and Annabeth could easily hear the frustration in his voice.

"Annabeth. Hey, how's it going?" Percy asked to ease the tension.

"Percy, why is it taking you so long to go grocery shopping? Shouldn't you know how to do this by now?" Annabeth asked sighing.

"I do! It's just a weird list. Look can you tell me what a bobsled is?" he asked.

"A bobsled? Well, it's kind of like two sleds put together, and you use it to go down chutes or something. Are you sure that's what's on the list?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes! That's why I'm confused! What does she want cotton fabric for? And wasabi? A bobsled? What is it _for_?" he asked his arms going in the air.

"Percy calm down. Just finish shopping and I'll call you later, if I can tell you." She replied hanging up. He glanced down at the list again and the last item was the last straw.

"Witch candles!" he exclaimed. One of the workers paused and gave him a dirty look. He knew he was crazy for doing this but he decided to anyways. I mean, crazier things had been done.

"Um, sir I want to know if you have any witch candles?" Percy asked tentatively. The man looked at Percy his brow furrowing.

"Can't say that we do but what would you _witch candles _for?" he asked. Percy shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea, they're for my mom not that she's a witch! But she wants them for some reason." Percy finished. The man shook his head.

"We don't have any of that here, but we'll give you some regular candles." The man approached the intercom phone and spoke into and Percy flushed with embarrassment at his next words.

"Hey, Candice there's a young man up, here, give him some candles. Make them the nice ones too, there for his mom." The man said. Shoppers who were nearby all stopped to look at Percy. Some of the women were giving him cooing looks and some of the men just shook their heads. The rest just looked on in amusement. Percy knew he would never want to walk in a store. After hurriedly ringing up his items, he nearly jogged out and hailed a cab, like a true pro. He got in and gave his address and carried the groceries up, not even bothering to try to make sense of it all. He opened the door and saw his mom standing there smiling. He was confused.

"Hey, mom. I didn't get everything, but I got most of it. I didn't get any fabric, or a broom, or a bobsled but I got everything else-" He was interrupted by her laughter.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry, it's just that I was joking with you! My friend Jordan she remembered when you walked me home from the first publisher I saw. Do you remember? She was in the doorway. Well, anyway, she was telling me that there was a way to test your _loyalties_ as she called it. So she gave me this list, and loaned me the money since it was a prank, and she told me that if you get most of the items you were a mama's boy!" she finished gasping in between her words. Percy simply shook his head. If this was anyone else, he would be angry, but it was his mom, so he simply shook his head.

"But, thank you dear, we _were_ running kind of low on food. But the last few things weren't needed. I'm sorry Percy, but it was too tempting." She kept laughing, and put the groceries up, which he helped with. He put the candles around the rooms at her instruction and put everything away. She kept laughing randomly and smiling. Percy had to admit, though that he'd never seen his mom laughing so much. He went to his room, pulled off his shoes and jacket. He picked up the phone and dialed Annabeth's number.

"Hey, Annabeth-" he began.

"Percy! Please tell me that you aren't calling me again about that list!" Annabeth exclaimed her voiced annoyed.

"No, I'm back now. It's was just a joke my mom played on me to see if I was a mama's boy or not." He said smiling. He heard Annabeth burst into laughter. He waited for her to quiet down.

"And?" she asked. He was confused, naturally.

"And what?" he asked. She sighed.

"Did she deem you a mama's boy?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Good. So did I."

**AN: This was pretty silly, and short, but I was in a playful mood, and happened to be reading Percy Jackson fanfiction. Thanks to my sister and mom who gave me random items when I asked them to. Feel free to leave comments or give some feedback! ;)**


End file.
